


Ms Norman

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: A ditto becomes a mum.[Detective Pikachu spoilers!! Don't read if you haven't watched I guess!!]





	Ms Norman

Ms Norman didn't understand Roger's need to 'advance' evolution. Gooey told Ms. Norman that evolution was always happening, just incredibly slowly.

Gooey was a bright spark of a trainer that ran away to Ryme city as soon as he was able, dashing his Pokeballs to the wind and whooping with joy- only to realise he had no job and renting apartments in Ryme was expensive.

So Ms Norman took him to an illegal pokemon fighting joint, his Umbreon was unbeatable- Ms Norman felt a spectacular need to test their skill against it.

He found the money he needed almost immediately and never stopped thanking Ms Norman for the help.

Ms Norman was so unhappy when Roger realised the attachment to Gooey- he used it against Ms Norman time and time again. Sure, Gooey had proven he could hold his own time and time again but Ms Norman didn't wish to take that chance. Instead, Ms Norman kissed his forehead- for Ms Norman had seen many mother's do it to their young and Gooey had no mother to kiss his forehead- and sent him on his way.

Then Roger got it in his head that Mewtwo would be a good Pokemon to capture and experiment on. Ms Norman didn't warn him, worried about the consequences to Gooey and themself.

Ms Norman would do everything to protect Gooey.

The day before Ms Norman was tasked with picking up Tim Goodman, Ms Norman sat with Gooey and he told the story of how his name was Gooey- they ran out of name's in the orphanage apparently, one kid was unluckily called Spoon. Ms Norman told Gooey they wouldn't be able to talk for some time and to keep clear of illegal fights and the pokemon parade. Gooey listened, he always listened to Ms Norman.

After the parade, Gooey tore out his apartment, looking everywhere for signs of Ms Norman until he found a Ditto jiggling pitifully at him- he knew it was Ms Norman, they seemed to think their dark glasses could hide the fact they weren't human. He took the wounded pokemon to the nearest Pokecentre and waited. He waited so long that he fell asleep on the comfy chair.

When Ms Norman came out and sat beside the sleepy teen, arms wrapping around his waist, he tiredly asked why they were wounded and no other pokemon was.

Ms Norman told him that it was because she was the bad guy's pokemon. 

Roger lost custody of Ms Norman when he was taken to prison so Ms. Norman stayed with Gooey, giving him as many forehead kisses as she so pleased.

For a long time, Ms Norman continued to talk to Gooey via her Dex.nav, secretly practising English in her free time.

Gooey came home one dark, cold Saturday night, shivering with his Umbreon beside him. Ms Norman ruffled his hair and said, "Come on, I'll make some hot chocolate."


End file.
